In J. Heterocyclic Chem. 10, 551 (1973), pyrrolopyridazines substituted in a certain manner are described. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,695, pyrrolo- and dihydropyrroloquinolines and their use as gastric acid secretion inhibitors are described.